kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Ron Stoppable
17-18 est. | build = Slim | hair = Blond | eyes = Brown | skin = Fair, freckled | hometown= Middleton | profession = High School Student Sidekick Smarty Mart Employee, Pets Bueno Nacho Assistant Manager (former) | affiliations = Team Possible Pixie Scouts (honorary) Smarty Mart Staff Bueno Nacho Staff (former) | relatives = Mr. Stoppable (father) Mrs. Stoppable (mother) Hana Stoppable (adopted sister) Reuben Stoppable (cousin) Mrs. Reuben Stoppable, née Starter (cousin-in-law) Shaun (cousin) | friends = Kim Possible Rufus Monique Felix Renton | loveinterests = Amelia (season 1) Zita Flores (season 2) Yori (seasons 2 and 3) Kim Possible (seasons 3 and 4) | pets = Rufus | nemesis = Gill Monkey Fist | first = "TICK-TICK-TICK" | voice = Will Friedle }} Ronald "Ron" Stoppable has been Kim Possible's best friend since Pre-K, her next door nieghbor, and finally boyfriend, mainly serving as her sidekick during missions. Physicality Appearance Ron is medium height with a wiry build. He has blond hair and brown eyes with fair skin complexion and freckles on both cheeks. His face is oval-shaped with a long and pointy nose. Personality Ron was a high school student with an eccentric personality serving as the "bumbling sidekick" and best friend to Kim Possible. His antics are often those of a comic relief, providing distractions to villains, but also served to anchor to Kim's competitive and image-conscious personality. Due to Ron's erratic nature has displays serious contradictions and/or inconsistencies in terms of personality and capability. Abilities Due to Ron's erratic nature he has displayed serious contradictions and/or inconsistencies in terms of his capabilities. Culinary Abilities Ron is a talented chef. It is one of his abilities that almost always remains at a consistently high level. While a sophomore in high school Ron created the wildly successful and popular Naco for Bueno Nacho. The Naco was so well received that within a short time, on the order of a week or less, he received enough money from its sales to buy Kim a jacket that would have cost two weeks' normal wages.Bueno Nacho Then during his junior year of high school Ron received a $99 million royalty payment on the further sales of the Naco up to that point in time.Ron Millionaire Ron's culinary talents even earned him the role of the home economics teacher during his sophomore year of high school. Which he used to transform the home economics's room into a "world class restaurant", according to Steven Barkin. His food was so good that Mr. Barkin put Ron in charge of food services for Middleton High School. His tenure was cut short though when the health inspector saw Rufus, a live rodent, serving food.Two to Tutor. Other Abilities (NOTE: This is a placeholder until the info's sections are moved here.) Despite his apparent shortcomings, Ron might easily be one of the most powerful individuals known, only perhaps superseded by the Yono Although Ron's full power has not been fully unleashed for any extended periods of time with any sort of reliability. Nor has Hana's, who has yet grown anywhere near her full potential. While Ron's intelligence is often masked behind his clowning around and slacker mentality, he has occasionally displayed spikes of insight and genius, such as while Evil. At first Kim attributed his aptitude at building evil weapons as an aftereffect of absorbing Drakken's evil. However Shego, who had known Drakken longer than almost any one else, admitted to his never being able to create such powerful and sophisticated weaponry when Evil Ron used Drakken's gadgets and arsenal with ease better than Drakken ever could Biography Relationships Family Friends Love Interest - Kim Possible Enemies Paraphernalia Clothes Ron typically wore the same outfit on a daily basis which consisted of a long-sleeve black mock-turtleneck shirt under a short-sleeved red jersey, brown cargo pants, and white sneakers. During missions he wore a standard mission outfit of a black three-quarter sleeve mock-turtleneck shirt, grey cargo pants, brown utility belt, black or dark grey gloves, and black or dark grey sneakers. Ron wore boxer shorts under all of his outfits. Ron's own personal style of clothing briefly became a fashion trend just after Kim's own look had become popular then rapidly faded. Like the KimStyle, the RonStyle was donned by men, women, and even pets, Rufus included. However, while KimStyle was her mission wear, RonStyle was his everyday apparel.Kimitation Nation Ron's overall look has repeatedly been considered as lacking in fashion sense both by his peers and those highly respected in the world of fashion. He once had an encounter with the Fashion Police Officers Twill & Tweed. According to them, his sports jersey was a serious violation, but gave him half credit for having a pocket pet, which for that season were both in and hotFashion Victim. Ron has changed his look various times in attempts to become more popular, and while he enjoyed some brief successes they never lasted very long, so he always returned to his original style.The New RonRon Millionaire Of course Ron also has situational clothes such as cold weather gear on cold missions, his Middleton Mad Dog outfit while he was the mascot, and his football uniform during football games, to name a few examples. Ron tends to lose his pants or even get unwittingly stripped down to his boxer shorts in some comical way, in when not doing anything to warrant the result. In his Junior year he stated it occured so often he was no longer embarrassed when it happenedBlush, yet later admitted it still perturbed him even in Senior grade.Ill Suited. For their "half-iversary", six months of their dating, Kim gave Ron a titanium-reinforced belt as a present. On a mission shortly following, Kim lost her memory. When partially restored, she remembered nearly everything except for her and Ron as dating, which did not return until she witnessed his pants fall down after removing the belt, which caused her to have a flashback of exactly why she had bought him the belt in the first place.Clean Slate. Ron once went to school naked while thinking it was a bad dream, but Kim reminded him it was all-too real, it had really happened.tThe Truth Hurts. Equipment Quotes Gallery Trivia Alternate Versions Behind the Scenes Voice Actor/Actress Episode Appearances References Personality As the series deuteragonist Ron serves to both counter and compliment Kim. This extends to his personality by making him a man of extremes. He primarily has two states to every trait which rest at opposite ends of the spectrum. Ron's typical state is the stereotypical Type B personality which serves as a counter to Kim's stereotypical Type A personality. This stereotypical Type B personality is shown in many ways. For instance, Ron most often displays a lack of ambition and is often shown and referred to as being lazyShowdown at the Crooked D, he is normally clumsy and less than physically competent, Ron is often shown to be a poor-to-average student and a social outcast. Ron simply reacts differently in most situations to how Kim reacts, and sees the world in a different way. However, at times Ron acts less as Kim's counter and more as her compliment, there are numerous examples where he wildly deviates from each of the above mentioned typical traits and jumps to the other end of the spectrum. Where Ron almost never lands personality-wise is anywhere in the middle. Relaxed and Easy-Going Due to Ron's relaxed and easy-going nature he is normally highly resistant to most forms of peer pressure, and is largely unconcerned with appearance and fads unless they are either about him or concern him. Ron's ambivalence to appearance and fad has led to him expressing dismay at Kim's insistence on buying her clothes at Club Banana, even though she could get exactly the same clothes (Smarty Mart and Club Banana are owned by the same company) at Smarty Mart for a fraction of the costLow Budget. Laziness While Ron's relaxed and easy-going nature tend to make him resistant to peer pressure and thus can be seen as a positive, this personality trait has also proven to be a hindrance as it tends to make him lazy and unconcerned with things which are important. This is especially apparent with his lack of organizational skills and time management, which have led to him procrastinating on assignmentsRappin' Drakken, and misplacing items such as Kim's library bookOverdue. In more extreme cases, Ron has avoided taking required classes for as long as possibleGrande Size Me, and had even developed a pattern of refusing to do any work at all on group projects, forcing his unfortunate partner to do everything or risk a failing grade.Partners This is also apparent in other actions which most would term as lazy or shiftless, such as both Monique and Kim having to go to extreme lengths to talk Ron to applying for and then keeping a steady job, as well as having to break him of his habit of relying on coupons to pay for absolutely everything, even to the point where he was lying about his age to get children's discounts.The Big Job Obsession Sometimes Ron can become obsessed with ideas, objects and/or concepts, even after they have been disproven or discredited. Several notable instances where Ron has become obsessed with appearances, fads, and popularity include when Kim made him get a new haircutThe New Ron, when he dropped out of Kim's campaign for President to support Prince WallyRoyal Pain, when he was caught up in the animology crazeAnimal Attraction, when he lied about Kim wanting to date Brick Flagg so that he could get an article in the school newspaperAll the News, when he was obsessed with his manliness and physical statureRon the Man, when he tried to become a jockTriple S, and when he became popular because of his naco royaltiesRon Millionaire. These instances became less common as the series progressed and didn't occur after season two. Early in the series this often took the form of Ron disagreeing with Kim over the intentions of a villain, for instance: he believed that Drakken wanted to "steal Christmas"Crush, or that Señor Senior, Senior intended to create a global shortage of miniature corn dogsAnimal Attraction. These villainous intentions often served as dialogue during the covert entry scenes of the series. At times Ron has became obsessed with his abilities, especially when others are focusing on them and if he really isn't that great in the area. This was the case when Global Justice thought that Ron might have been the reason for Team Possible's success in the field. In these instances Ron is "prone to big-headiness" as Kim once commentedThe Ron Factor. When Ron made it onto the Middleton High Football team he became obsessed with the fact that Jim and Tim Possible had replaced him as the school mascot. He didn't think they could live up to his legacy and became so obsessed over it that he tried to become their coach.Mad Dogs and Aliens When Kim made Ron get a new hair cut because she thought he needed one Ron became obsessed with his appearance. He became obsessed with finding clothes that harmonized with his hair and making sure that his hair was always immaculate. This obsession had a drastically negative impact on Rufus, who was nearly trampled because Ron's new wardrobe no longer included pockets for Rufus to sleep in.The New Ron When Ron received his naco royalties and immediately became a multi-millionaire, he became obsessed with buying people things in a fairly successful, but still temporary, attempt to buy popularity. Ron even swore to Kim that the money would not change him, but then promptly went overboard with spending it. This caused Wade to comment, "Maybe he's lost to us forever".Ron Millionaire When Ron took health class he refused to believe that eating junk food could cause health and fitness problems. He tried to disprove it by eating nothing but Bueno Nacho meals (an allusion to the real world documentary Super Size Me). As a result, when his clothes start becoming tight he attributed it to shrinkage in the laundry and he attributed his shortness of breath to the lack of clean air. However when he grew in height, he attributed it to the diet he was on, not realizing that his falling into Henchco's Project Titan vat was the cause.Grande Size Me Nonjudgemental Ron has a tendency to move between different cliques and social groups without showing any undue prejudice of their various cultures. Ron associates both with the most popular girls in school (Kim, Bonnie, and the other cheerleaders), as well as the most socially outcast nerds in Middleton (Larry and Ned). He accepts, and is accepted by, people as diverse as Monique (a social gossip and fashion guru), Wade (a super-genius shut-in), Zita (a gamer girl), and Felix (a wheelchair-bound boy). He interacts with football players, role-playing nerds, cheerleaders, geniuses, slackers, and everything in between on a regular basis, and never appears to judge them or their activities as more or less worthy. In short, Ron moves through and among all different groups easily, allowing their occasional ridicule to (usually) roll off him. Jealousy Ron has displayed several bouts of jealousy throughout the show, especially when he feels that someone is stealing Kim's attention, such as when Kim first met MoniquePain King vs. Cleopatra and then later EricSo the Drama. This jealousy is not simply reserved for Kim's attention, as he displayed jealousy of his adopted little sister when she first joined his family. In that particular case, however, Ron received no prior warning of his parents' intention to adopt, and simply arrived home to find Hana's nursery in his room, and himself shifted up to the attic, so his jealousy was both expected and arguably acceptable under the circumstances, at least to begin withBig Bother. However, Ron has really only displayed jealousy with regard to attention. He has never expressed envy over Kim's abilities, instead offering her encouragement in the field and showing himself to be a loyal friend/boyfriend. Phobias and Fears Throughout the series much is made of Ron's many phobias and fears. His fear of "monkeys" was most frequently mentioned and seen, thanks largely to repeated encounters with Monkey Ninjas. However, it should be noted that since this fear was triggered by a traumatic encounter with a chimpanzeeSink or Swim, and that it included other apes such as gorillasGorilla Fist, what Ron actually feared was most nonhuman primates. He did somewhat overcome this fear, in the cases of his friendships with ChippyThe Full Monkey and FrederickMonkey Ninjas in Space, but even long after the point, just the mere mention of monkeys clearly bothered him.Car Alarm Ron has also been shown or stated to posses a pathological fear of insects, spiders, monkeys, mechanical horses (which was triggered by an accident with a coin-operated horse ride in which he lost 2 baby teeth)Showdown at the Crooked D, garden gnomes (triggered by a gnome-related tricycle accident)Mother's Day, ghostsMonkey Fist StrikesCar Trouble, and many other things. Often, episodes show him panicking on missions when confronted by anything threatening or dangerous. He also had a tendency to be paranoid in some cases, an end result of his childhood phobias and bad experiences. His fears reached an apex when he became aware of the statistical odds of being seriously injured on a mission. He became so paranoid that he locked himself in a panic room and refused to leave. It wasn't until Rufus and his father, who told him that "some things are worth the risk," intervened and he realized that Kim needed him on the missions that he left the panic roomOdds Man In. Bravery Closely related to Ron's fears and phobias is his extreme bravery. Despite his fears, Ron almost always comes through in the end. Kim's cousin, Joss, paraphrased Ambrose Redmoon's famous quote when she observed that Ron's actions in loyally following Kim into danger, despite being afraid of practically everything, is the mark of true braveryShowdown at the Crooked D. Even as a child Ron exhibited this bravery in the face of his fears, when in preschool he confronted the bullies picking on Kim, despite the fact that he was afraid of themA Sitch in Time: Past. Nonconformity Ron has a tendency to hold onto childhood habits and customs, often stubbornly refusing to change despite the negative reactions of others. For example, he went out trick-or-treating at a time when most people of his age would have long ceased. Ron's moderate hyperactivity and his tendency to act with a pronounced level of immaturity has earned him a reputation as a loser among some of his peers. Bonnie will frequently call him a loser. Some examples are Ron Millionaire, Homecoming Upset, and Attack of the Killer Bebes. However, for the most part, Ron's relaxed personality means that he either does not notice this, and thus tends to embarrass those around him more than himself, or that he passes his quirks off as part of his intrinsic "Ronness" and ignores what others think. This was most prevalently summed up when he declared his motto to be "Never be normal!"Crush Oddly Romantic Despite Ron's early portrayal as being unable to gain any girl's interest, when he does gain a girl's interest he is shown as being oddly, almost accidentally, romantic. When Ron was dating Zita Flores he chastised Rufus for his eating habits, much to Kim's chagrin, when he is around Zita. After becoming Kim's boyfriend Ron has displayed an uncanny ability to flatter and flirt with her in the most odd and romantic ways. This was most noticeable in the following bit of dialogueOdds Man In: *'Kim': And you're about 50% more likely not to tick off your girlfriend if you're 100% less annoying. *'Ron': Well that doesn't make any sense where did you get your numbers? KP I just wanna keep you safe, cause if you got hurt...its too much a loss to compute. *'Kim': That's the most weirdly romantic thing you've ever said to me. Ron's romantic side isn't so hard to miss whenever he and Kim are together. He never seems to be afraid kiss her or embrace her in public. In Relation to Kim Ron's relaxed and easy-going nature frequently serves as a counterbalance to Kim's drive and hyper-competitiveness. He often encourages her to take a step back in episodes where her competitive nature goes into overdriveCoach Possible, and helps her to get things in perspective when she frets over teen issues such as the food chain and what others think of her. Kim herself often performs a similar function for Ron by motivating him, encouraging him to participate in some areas, and attempting to dampen down his enthusiasm in front of others. He is not as popular as Kim and is often ridiculed by his classmates, most notably by Bonnie. A running gag in the series is that Ron often loses his pants during missions. He joins the football team in his senior year,8 having previously served as team mascot.1 He has a younger adopted sister from Japan named Hana, who turns out to have mystical powers. His family is Jewish.9 His favorite restaurant is Bueno Nacho and he is the creator of the Naco, which is a combination of a taco and nachos. He is extremely afraid of monkeys, small bugs, and many other things, though his fear of monkeys reduces as the series progresses and Ron matures. Ron is an exceptionally brilliant villain when he is turned evil. In the movie, So the Drama, Ron realizes he has romantic feelings toward Kim and later confesses to her. The two go to prom together and have their first kiss as an official couple. Ron has also demonstrated that he cannot seem to tell her a convincing lie, although that might be because Ron has trouble coming up with good lies instantaneously, which he had to do in most of the cases. Some examples included: *While patrolling Middleton as the masked hero Fearless Ferret 2.0, Ron was sworn to secrecy. He turned down an invitation to watch cable TV with Kim, claiming he was going to mulch Timothy North's yard, despite the fact that it would be night time. Kim thought Ron was acting funny, and had Wade track his pager, which Ron kept on him while in costume. Kim was instantly able to recognize Ron in costume.The Fearless Ferret *Ron accidentally lost Kim's library book, which endangered Kim's cheerleading. While he was trying to recover it alone, Kim called, and Ron had to come up with a lie on the spot: "Dad's locked in the garage again. Need to get him out before he runs outta... clothes." Needless to say, Kim did not believe this. She called Wade, who was preoccupied with helping Ron, which forced him to lie to Kim as well. Wade covered up the sounds of Ron's battle with mutant plants by saying he was playing a video game called Pollinator.Overdue *Ron was sworn to secrecy concerning his week in Japan, in order to protect the secrets of the Yamanouchi Ninja School. Upon his return to Middleton, he essentially told Kim that nothing had happened. Kim presumably did not pursue this because she had been crushing on Hirotaka during the same week, and did not want to admit that she had lost him to Bonnie.Exchange *Later on, when Kim met Yamanouchi student Yori for the first time, Ron was forced to lie about Yori's identity. He tried to pass Yori off as a fellow Middleton High student, then a friend from Camp Wannaweep, and finally a total stranger. Kim pointed out that Ron had already introduced Yori by name, and Ron responded that was a common name in Japan. Realizing he had unintentionally mentioned Japan, Ron panicked and ran off. This only made Kim more determined to discover Yori's identity.Gorilla Fist Ron's feelings for Kim repeatedly caused him go to extreme lengths to maintain their relationship. His insecurities intensified during Senior year, which they had begun dating shortly before. Ron then had the added pressure of possibly losing Kim as both a friend and girlfriend, an idea that terrified him. Insistence from Bonnie that cheerleaders like Kim should only date jocks drove Ron to steal Kim's battle-suit, which he used to cheat his way onto the school football team as quarterback. Once Ron was forced to own up to his lie, Mr. Barkin stripped him of the quarterback position, but allowed Ron to stay on the team as running back, due to his genuine running ability.Ill-Suited The very implication from Warhok and Warmonga that Ron might lose Kim forever, either to death or separation, caused him to fully manifest his Mystical Monkey Power, which he used to defeat the pair of Lorwardian invaders.Graduation, Part 2 Fan Supposition In an attempt to reconcile some of the contradictory traits and actions of Ron over the series, some fans have suggested that Ron suffers from one of several disorders based upon his actions lining up with their symptoms. These have ranged from ADHD, to dyslexia, and even to mild Asperger Syndrome. Biography Backstory Ron met Kim during their first day of preschool, right after naptime, and they have been firm friends ever since. Many aspects of Ron's personality can be traced back to various traumatic events from his childhood that have been shown in a variety of flashbacks throughout the series. The event which is referenced most often in the series was a summer that he spent in a rundown sleep away camp, called Camp Wannaweep. During his time at camp he called home so many times asking to leave that his mother eventually refused to accept his calls. While at Wannaweep, Ron was bullied by other campers and forced to share an insect infested cabin with the camp's overactive chimpanzee mascot Bobo. Leading him to develop a pathological fear of monkeys and apes that has been frequently emphasized throughout the series. It also caused a fear of insects and spiders that was less frequently emphasized. It was also during his first summer at Wannaweep that Ron encountered fellow camper,Gil Moss, with whom he traded his slot on the swim schedule for a second slot in arts and crafts. Gil later returned as Gill, an angry mutant seeking revenge on Ron, whom he blamed for causing him to mutate (a result of spending all day swimming in the lake's polluted water)Sink or Swim. Ron was first introduced to the freelance hero business when reclusive Upperton millionaire Mr. Paisley became trapped in his own vault. His associate, Mr. McHenry, attempted to contact Team Impossible, a group of heroes for hire, but accidentally added a K thus contacting Kim Possible instead. Based on the period in which Kim wore braces, this event was approximately 2 years prior to the start of Season 1. In A Sitch in Time, during this period, Ron, Kim, Bonnie, Hope, and Tara appear about 12 or 13 years old in appearance. Kim also was shown to have braces in her flashback in Hidden Talent, when she could not hit the high notes. In an episode, Ron also referred to this time period as being a preteen, around the time of their first mission or getting Rufus, who he bought the day before their first mission, as stated in a Sitch In Time, Past. Prophecies In several episodes Ron has been the subject, or supposed subject, of propheciesMonkey Ninjas in SpaceMad Dogs and Aliens. Both prophecy originally appeared to be two separate individuals, the Ultimate Monkey Master and the Great Blue, and both state that someone beyond the stars leads to some form of glory. This appears to refer to Ron as both the Ultimate Monkey Master and the Great Blue. While the first prophecy mentioned Ron Stoppable by his full name there is some debate about the identity of the Great Blue. Some fans originally focused on Ron's evil persona (ability to take over the world, went beyond the stars, Mystical Monkey Ninja Powers), however some fans think that Ron is shown to be the Great Blue in the episode Graduation and Exchange where Ron's skin turned blue from the power of the aura and the prophecy was referring to Ron leading the Earth to glory rather than the Lorwardians. Favorite Places #Bueno Nacho-Almost every episode #Smarty Mart-Where he bought Rufus, and almost everything else. #JP Barrymore Pizza Partytorium-He likes this place, but Kim does not like this place. In Coach Possible, he stated that "I come for the games, but I stay for the burnt pizza smell." This place gets destroyed in Car Alarm, but they are having a grand reopening in Homecoming Upset, when it has been stated that Ron is a preferred customer for fifteen years. #Middleton Mall-In Bonding-Mentioned coming here every weekend. Abilities Athleticism Despite Ron's typical portrayal as being clumsy and physically ineffective, he has throughout the series exhibited numerous examples of exemplary athleticism. During Ron's considerable time as Kim's sidekick, he gained experience in many of the widely varied methods of transport that she did. In particular, Ron was often seen SCUBA diving, skydiving, and mountain climbing. These were usually displayed alongside and overshadowed by Kim's more skillful executions, while Ron regularly bumbled his attempts, but his proficiency was much more obvious while working alone. Ron appeared to have a often overlooked affinity for extreme sports and related activities that even he was largely unaware of. He executed a near-perfect solo infiltration of Drakken's lair in order to retrieve Ray-X, and demonstrated a fairly high amount of skill in doing so.Sick Day. Also, he accidentally created the extreme sport of umbrella surfing, although he could not repeat his first spectacular performance on demand.Triple S While Ron's form is rudimentary, he is apparently a decent swimmer as he has been shown to be able to keep pace with Kim during long SCUBA diving sessions"Tick-Tick-Tick"Adventures in Rufus-Sitting. Despite the humorous outcomes often shown, Ron appears to be a proficient skydiver (having made numerous jumps from a myriad of aircraft), jetpack pilot, and mountaineer. Often performing at levels equal to or only slightly less than Kim. The second time that Ron tried out for the Middleton High Football Team, it was discovered that his so-called "mad running away skills" made him a natural running back. In fact, he earned Middleton High's all-time rushing record and ran the entire opposing team into exhaustion after just one play, which earned him the nickname "Unstoppable"Ill Suited. Combat Skills Despite Kim being the primary combatant on their missions, Ron has displayed some impressive combat skills. When Drakken used mind control chips on Kim and Shego, Ron was capable of fighting off both highly skilled combatants at the same time, all without seriously harming Kim. During this fight Ron even exhibited enough skill to maneuver himself so that the pair would cut his bonds and exhibited enough situational awareness to position the two so that they would interfere with each otherThe Twin Factor. During his first trip to the Yamanouchi Ninja School, Ron was capable of defeating the experienced ninja Fukushima in single combat with less than a week's worth of ninja trainingExchange. When Ron and Hana were attacked, he protected her by quickly dispatching a couple dozen of Monkey Fist's Monkey Ninjas, displaying impressive martial arts skills in the process, and managed to hold his own against Monkey Fist himself for a short timeBig Bother. While transformed into a villain, Ron showed amazing martial talent and skill to the point of fighting an army of Wegos and quickly dispatching themStop Team Go. During the Diablo Incident, Ron faced off against Eric and in an example of amazing physical skill and martial arts ability, delivered a flipping kick to the synthodrone's head which broke his neck. Had this move been performed on a human, it would have been instantly fatalSo the Drama, Part 3. The ultimate example of Ron's combat skills though occurred when he faced off against the Lowardians, Warhok and Warmonga. Despite the inability of the world's military forces, Drakken, Shego, and even Kim to defeat the aliens, when Kim's life was threatened Ron singlehandedly fought both aliens at the same time and defeated themGraduation, Part 2. In addition to purely physical abilities, Ron has exhibited an incredible ability to win fights through situational awareness, cunning, and subterfuge. Through the usage of traps, Ron defeated Gill without having to resort to a physical confrontationSink or Swim. Ron was able to get rid of Drakken's henchmen by exploiting their paranoia about their unsafe work environmentOdds Man In. Communication with Animals Ron has demonstrated an uncanny ability to actually converse with and understand animals. Most often, this is seen in his interactions with Rufus, although it could be argued that Rufus is already, albeit unusually, communicative with others as well. He has, however, also shown that he can communicate very well with other animals: Chippy, Roachie, and Professor Dementor's giant weiner dogs, to name a few. Intelligence Ron has at times displayed an incredible degree of intelligence, enough to make him quite possibly the most intelligent character in the series. Ron was even an articulate, observant child able to comprehend concepts too complex for the average children of his ageA Sitch in Time: Past. Ron successfully planned a mission which retrieved Ray X from Drakken's lair while Kim was home sickSick Day. Ron was able to successfully build a "doomsday device" out of junk parts despite being extremely insecure of his abilities and terrified by Drakken's threatsNaked Genius. Perhaps the most pronounced display of Ron's intelligence was when The Attitudinator caused him to temporarily turn evil. While evil, Ron created a series of increasingly sophisticated weapons, ranging from a mechanical device to fling mashed potatoes to an all terrain plasma catapult and a weather generator capable of instantly controlling the weather on a global scale. While some fans have theorized that this could be attributed to Drakken's personality transfer it was later shown that the Attitudinator could turn Ron evil without having anything to do with Drakken when Electronique used a slightly modified version to turn Ron back into his evil persona. Also, Drakken admitted that he was never able to build weapons as powerful as Ron's so it's also likely that the evil transferred gave Ron focus and direction for his inherent intelligenceBad Boy. While it is not uncommon for Ron's grades to be commented on as being average to badNaked Genius, Ron is continually shown to be in the same classes as Kim (during their Junior year they had all the same classesA Sitch in Time: Present), Felix Renton (the class valedictorian), and Justine Flanner (a stated genius), throughout the series. Thus, demonstrating that he does academically well enough to warrant not only passing the previous grade, but earning a place in the upper level, college-bound courses of study. Despite the running gag that Ron did not understand "school" words, such as "fraternal twins", throughout the series, Ron demonstrates a slightly more advanced vocabulary than other characters in the franchise. He often uses longer words than a person of his age might otherwise use, and maintains a more controlled style of speech throughout the series as well as reflecting complex and unusual lines of thought that slip other character's attention, including comments on Kim's own statements and behavior. This was especially evident when Ron was younger and used words and phrases to represent a concept of fairness and civilized behavior that was well beyond what a typical four year old would understand. Early in the series he also recognized a play on words that Shego pulled in "Tick-Tick-Tick" by calling him Kim's "chum" while they stood on a platform circled by sharks. As with most of Ron's positive attributes his linguistic abilities waned in the later seasons (taking a near fatal hit in season four), but still remained reasonably frequent. He also often makes profound observations on life, society and all kinds of logic that belie his normal portrayal as having an "uncomplicated mind", and he displayed all qualities needed to be rapidly promoted to a management position during his short-lived career at the Middleton Bueno NachoBueno Nacho. Creativity As a child Ron had an imaginary friend named "Rufus"A Sitch in Time: Past. Ron wrote the song Say the Word which Kim sung at the school talent show and the Naked Mole Rap. Perhaps due to Ron's extremely creative and imaginative mind, Ron has twice been shown to have trouble separating dreams from reality. Once he called Kim to ask if she was a synthodrone, and later called to ask whether several events were dreams or realityIll Suited. Arts He enjoyed success in many arts and crafts-related activities while at Camp Wannaweep, and was able to weave a net to catch Gill in next to no time.Sink or Swim Ron designed the original outfit for the Middleton Mad Dog mascot with his Movie Makeup Magic kit. Kim and the other cheerleaders strongly disliked the outfit, partly due to the suit foaming banana cream at the mouth, and partly because of Ron's overly energetic reactions during practice. However, the Mad Dog proved to be a real crowd pleaser. Ron has also exhibited a talent in making disguises, such as when he disguised himself as Mr. Dr. Possible to help stop the BebesAttack of the Killer Bebes. The Ron Factor The Ron Factor is an intangible talent/element that Ron was hypothesized to possess. It supposedly allowed him to achieve results through a series of apparently random mishaps that would otherwise require great skill or an impossible amount of skill to accomplish. According to Wade, The Ron Factor may be a product of non-linear mathematical concepts (also known as Chaos Theory). Initially, Global Justice believed The Ron Factor was the secret to Team Possible's success and they researched it heavily for a short period of time, hoping to be able to harness it themselves. However since they were unable to isolate it, GJ eventually concluded that it did not exist, or at least that it was a "non-factor." Independently of the conclusion from GJ, The Ron Factor was later revisited as a plot element during the Kim Possible movie: A Sitch in Time. Shego realized that Kim was most effective as an adversary when working side-by-side with Ron. She then hatches a plan to separate them, thus severely hampering Kim's ability to thwart her adversaries. This separation weakened Team Possible sufficiently enough for Shego to take over the world. As a "bumbling sidekick", Ron is typically portrayed as being extremely loyal but also clumsy and lacking in bravery. He tends to "trip over his own feet" in most episodes, often in comical or socially embarrassing ways, and during missions it is common for him to comically fail to do something that Kim has done flawlessly, for example, he might ski backwards down a mountain and collide with a tree just after Kim has successfully negotiated the slope. A running gag in the series is that Ron rarely receives any recognition for his actions helping Kim, and other characters have a hard time remembering his name, even if they've met him multiple times, Dr. Drakken has referred to him as "the buffoon", "that guy" and "the boy who's always losing his pants". The only villain to consistently remember Ron's name is his arch-enemy, Monkey Fist. Although Duff Killigan remembered his name once in October 31st, and one or both of the Seniors have also remembered Ron's name at various times (Animal Attraction by Senior, Two to Tutor, by Junior, The Big Job by Senior, and Homecoming Upset by Junior), although this is not consistent. Ron's clumsiness was very pronounced in early episodes, often resulting in him endangering himself or the mission, and forcing Kim to stop whatever she was currently doing to save him. However, as the series has progressed his skills have become more proficient and he has required rescuing less frequently. In later episodes, much of his clumsiness primarily serves as comic relief and is portrayed as awkwardness rather than incompetence, he is often shown performing feats of physical skill and dexterity alongside Kim, albeit in an awkward and slightly panicked manner in contrast to Kim's usually graceful and deliberate performance. The show's creators have stated that Ron's performance during action sequences was originally supposed to be based on Jackie Chan, performing physical feats in an uncertain and improvised, but ultimately effective, manner. Although Ron's clumsiness has caused problems (for example, allowing villains to escape) it also often works in his favor, allowing him to accomplish thing through clumsiness that neither he nor Kim could accomplish through pure skill. According to Wade, this may be a quantifiable ability that Ron possesses, though the in-universe international espionage organization Global Justice has investigated this possibility and ruled it false. Mystical Monkey Powers During the Season 1 episode Monkey Fist Strikes, Ron was exposed to mystical energy from four jade monkey statues which imbued him with "mystical monkey powers", including an instinctive knowledge of the martial arts of "Tai Sheng Pek Kwar" (translated to "The big saint divides hangs"/ Monkey Kun Fu) as well as superhuman speed and strength. It was initially thought that Ron lost these powers when the jade monkey statues were destroyed and they played no further part in Season 1 (even during other Monkey Fist related episodes). However, they were revisited half way through Season 2 during the episode "Exchange", when Ron was temporarily transferred to the Yamanouchi ninja school in Japan. While at Yamanouchi, Ron was trained as a ninja and displayed several "bursts" of monkey power throughout the episode but was unable to control them most of the time. He was also introduced to the Lotus Blade, a shape shifting sword used by Toshimiru, the founder of the Yamanouchi ninja school, who was also a master of Tai Sheng Pek Kwar. (This was a bit of a mistake on the part of the writers by setting it in Japan, as Tai Sheng Pek Kwar is a Chinese martial art, not Japanese.) Although Ron was shown to be able to control the Lotus Blade, his usual clumsiness was still shown as well as several comical moments such as losing his clothes when successfully calling the blade to him. In addition, Ron defeated traitorous Yamanouchi Ninja School student Fukushima by channeling his Mystical Monkey Powers, to the extent that his skin was blue, and stomping on the ground with one foot, and causing a small earthquake that caused icicles to fall and trap his foe. Considering it showed rocks levitating around him at the time Ron most likely did this with his Mystical Monkey Power. In a separate incident, Ron was prophesied to be "The Ultimate Monkey Master". This was in Monkey Ninjas in Space, when Ron was anointed as the Ultimate Monkey Master. In A Sitch in Time, Ron observed that he was the only person in the future who was not buffed "ripped". Yet, he single-handedly defeated a super-strong Drakken after finding out that Shego was the reason that he moved to Norway and was forced to eat Meat Cakes (a Norwegian food that he and Rufus both despise) and he broke The Time Monkey by causing a series of ten pillars, along with the giant Shego heads atop them, to topple like dominoes after discovering that Shego destroyed Bueno Nacho. Considering that Kim could not defeat the genetically-enhanced Drakken on her own or even with Monique's help, his great anger at the time likely caused him to tap into his Mystical Monkey Powers and use his super-strength from that to defeat Drakken and Shego. Ron is also an extremely resilient person, being able to survive normally critical wounds and take it in stride. Among these injuries includes nearly being killed by a forkliftCrush, being hurled by a super strong Drakken and being blasted by Shego, being punched so hard he got sent flying by Warhok, and consistent abuse when fighting villains. He possessed this even before he gained Mystical Monkey Power, implying that he possessed a natural resilience rather than it being tied to his powers. After the end of Exchange Ron's monkey powers were not explicitly shown again for a while. In the episode Team Impossible, the show even made a self-referential comment about this, during a fight, Ron's opponent is surprised by Ron doing no fighting at all, believing Ron is supposed to possess some sort of mystical superpower. Ron sheepishly replies that "Well, it comes and goes, y'know?". The Mystical Monkey Power storyline picked up again in "Oh No! Yono!", with the revelation of the backstory of Hana Stoppable and the final encounter between Ron and Monkey Fist. Ron's Monkey power are more regular and more reliable in the franchises game adaptions, including Team Possible, where Ron gains access to monkey power after defeating Monkey Fist. During the final two episodes, "Graduation, Part 1" and "Graduation, Part 2", Ron's Mystical Monkey Powers sprung into very powerful being when he single-handedly confronted, fought and defeated the nine foot tall alien duo of Warmonga and Warhok, with no help from Kim or Rufus. After Warhok made the very serious mistake of threatening Kim's life in Ron's presence, Sensei appeared to encourage him to summon his Mystical Monkey Powers. He revealed that Ron is the Supreme Monkey Master (ironic for someone who once had such an extreme fear of monkeys) and that this (presumably being the Supreme Monkey Master) was his destiny that he is now ready for. With Shego and Kim unconscious, Kim's life being threatened, and no chance of anyone else saving the day, Ron consciously tapped into his Mystical Monkey Powers, another indication that Ron's failures and clumsiness stem more from his insecurities and self-doubt than lack of ability, and that he would prove much more capable if he was able to work past them. Upon its manifestation, Ron's strength was nearly infinite. He was seen to grasp both aliens by their wrists and launch them well over half a mile into the air, before they impacted with their crashing spaceship, presumably destroying them in the ensuing explosion. He has used powers such as karate, telekinesis, enhanced speed, super strength and agility. Needless to say, this astonished those around him, including Kim, Shego, and Rufus. This action caused Kim, for the first (and presumably the last) time in the series, to be speechless with shock and gratitude. Even Shego was completely impressed, saying "I think the sidekick just stepped up, monkey style". This was the first time in the series that Ron had complete control over his powers and he is now presumably capable of consciously using them when he choses to do so. Equipment * blue grappling hook gun * scooter for low speed travel around Middleton * bicycleAttack Of The Killer Bebes * sledIn Day Of The Snowman * "blaster briefs", a pair of briefs that functioned as a rocket pack, used alongside Kim's rocket skates. Presumably Wade designed them as well, and chose briefs as opposed to skates or pants because Ron's pants were repeatedly lost or dropped during missions, so there was a high chance that his pants would get tangled up in rocket skates. The briefs eliminated this problem by blasting Ron entirely out of his pants, anyway.So the Drama Although Ron was unaware of it, Wade had him microchipped at some point for tracking purposes. This was used primarily to help Kim find Ron if he went missingAttack Of The Killer Bebes, and for some reason did not have his pager, which Wade could also track if needed.The Fearless Ferret Though the microchip became something of a private joke between Kim and Wade, it proved useful multiple times. For some reason, Ron is never made aware of the microchip, though at times he suspected he was being trackedThe Golden Years. It was never explained why neither Kim nor Wade told Ron of the chip.the Golden YearsBad Boy Relationships Family Ron was the only natural child of a Jewish family. His father was an actuary, and his mother had an unspecified job. They later adopted a baby girl, Hana Stoppable, who became Ron's younger sister. Several of Ron's insecurities and fears could be traced back to some fairly questionable treatment by his parents over the years. While they clearly cared about him, they repeatedly did not consider his feelings or likely reactions while they made life-altering decisions. Most notably, they had a bad habit of simply making big decisions, and then informing Ron either as they were happening, or after the changes had already been made, giving him no chance to adjust. This was presumably why Ron often proved extremely reluctant and resistant to unexpected changes in his normal routine. Father Although not particularly close, Ron still appeared more comfortable with his father than his mother. Though they did not seem to spend much time together, likely due to extremely different interests, Mr. Stoppable was eager to be part of Ron's life, and to be seen as Ron's hero. As an actuary, Mr. Stoppable tended to give Ron fairly down-to-earth advice, though Ron was not always able to appreciate it at the time. Ron did occasionally ask him for advice, but more often went to other male role models, such as Mr. Barkin or Dr. James Possible. Though rarely seen, Mr. Stoppable could be very protective of Ron, at least where villains mistreating Ron was concerned. He has a somewhat normal relationship with his father. His dad wants his son's admiration and once went to lengths so that Ron would write about him as part of a paper talking about his personal hero. He even helped Team Possible on a mission against the Mathter, when Ron had been turned into anti-matter. He stated, "Nobody puts my son in a bubble." He also frequently may give Ron some good fatherly advice. This is shown in Ron the Man, Odds Man In, and Mathter and Fervent. In Ron the Man, he had some good advice, but Ron had already found an instant solution, The Molecular Muscle Enhancer, so he was not ready to listen to his father's sound advice, so he had Rufus take notes on his father's words of wisdom. : Needless to say, Mr. Stoppable, had to tell Rufus his speech, while Rufus wrote the speech down, so Rufus could brief Ron later. Ron gets back at his father for always springing things on him when his parents walk in to find Hana running on the ceiling. When they find out that Ron knew about her abilities and his father asks why he didn't tell him. Ron smugly replies, "This is my way of telling you." Mother Mrs. Stoppable was typically portrayed as being the stricter parent, and as a result, she and Ron did not seem especially close at times. Most notably, she had very little patience for some of Ron's more pronounced personality quirks: Ron had to suffer through the horrors of Camp Wannaweep as a child was because his mother stopped accepting his frequent requests by phone to come home.Sink or Swim She also swore off helping him with school projects because of an unexplained "paper machete" incidentMathter and Fervent, although Ron's habitual laziness where major projects were concernedPartners was more than likely a factor. She did, however, attempt to comfort Ron when he doubted whether or not he was truly a man.Ron the Man One possible explanation for Mrs. Stoppable's typical treatment of Ron is that she may have wanted a daughter, rather than a son. When Ron was eight years old, she gave him a Granny Crocket Quickie-Bake Mixer and Oven set, which contributed to Ron's excellent cooking skills.Two to Tutor For Mother's Day, rather than wanting to spend time with her son, Mrs. Stoppable instead demanded that he clean the garage in order to make her happy.Mother's Day Indeed, Mrs. Stoppable was very pleased when she and her husband finally adopted a baby girl, Hana.Big Bother In addition, she was very happy and touched when Ron showed a genuine interest in wanting to take care of and spend time with Hana.Oh No! Yono! Sibling Ron's status as an only child ended during his Senior year, when his parents adopted a baby girl named Hana. Partially because Ron received no warning whatsoever of this major change, he was extremely upset and refused to accept Hana as his sister. Eventually, however, he grew to see her as part of the family, and matured into a very protective and devoted big brother.Big Bother Other Relatives Ron also had several other relatives who made brief appearances: *Shaun was a bad-tempered younger cousin that took great joy in tormenting Ron and Rufus. Ron particularly dreaded getting stuck with him at family functions.Bad Boy *Reuben Stoppable, a cousin Ron apparently did like, at least by comparison.Bad Boy *Mrs. Reuben Stoppable, Reuben's bride who Ron had little interaction with.Bad Boy *Ron's supposed great-grandfather Jon Stoppable, although his existence was in question due to him appearing only in a dream sequence.Rewriting History *Ron's supposed ancestor Ronacus, a gladiator hero whose existence was also in question due to the same circumstances.Rewriting History Pets When Ron was about 12 years old, he was allowed to have a pet, so long as it did not irritate his father's allergies to virtually every kind of pet hair. Ron purchased a naked mole rat, Rufus, from a Smarty Mart. Ron carried Rufus almost constantly in his pocket from then on, and considered him more a member of the family than a pet. Friends An outcast by no choice of his own, Ron has few close friends. Kim Possible has been his best friend for a long time, and is his girlfriend as of their Junior Prom. Rufus is his pet, but also one of his closest friends and confidants. Wade, Monqiue and Felix are also close friends of Ron. Love Interest Ron has had a variety of love interests and crushes throughout the show, more than any of the shows other characters: Zita Flores Zita was the first girl that Ron was seen dating, and was likely his first girlfriend. Ron went to great lengths to pursue and impress her, and though this repeatedly backfired, Zita seemed to genuinely like him for the most part.Grudge Match She admitted to being annoyed that Ron considered their frequent meetings at Bueno Nacho to be dates. Worthy of note was that Kim did not consider Zita a threat to her friendship with Ron, nor were Ron and Zita regularly affectionate with each other.Virtu-Ron The relationship did not seem to last long, and Ron's feelings on the matter were never mentioned. Zita was later implied to be in a relationship with Ron's best male friend, Felix Renton, during their high school graduation.Graduation, Part 2 Amelia Ron's attraction to Amelia was clearly based on her being pretty and popular. Rather fittingly, those were also the only conditions under which she was attracted to Ron, and much like her feelings, those times were fleeting at best. Most notably, Ron did not exist in her eyes until he had money to spend on herRon Millionaire, considerable influence within the school's social sceneAll the News, or drastically altered his appearance to better fit in.The New Ron Curiously, according to Animology, Ron's pink sloth was the soulmate to Amelia's red otter.Animal Attraction Tara Tara is one of the many girls that gazed at Ron in "The New Ron". Unlike the others, she saw Ron's true self afterwards, and she apparently liked what she saw. Another indication that Tara liked Ron was seen in "Number One", where Bonnie buys new cheerleading outfits to win the team over; Tara refers to the uniforms as "badical", a term which Ron is more known for using. She even kissed him on the cheek in "Sink or Swim" after he rescued the cheerleading squad from Gill the mutant; that was the first kiss seen on the show. Even before the kiss, she was listening and very attentive to all of Ron's horror stories on the camp. She even ate some of the stale potato chips that Ron had hidden in Cabin 13 under a board, which are still there after all these years. Fortunately for Kim, Ron never realized her interest until long after it had ended. Interesting is that even Wade knew that Tara liked Ron. This was mentioned in Emotion Sickness. Yori Yori, is a student of the Yamanouchi ninja school in Japan, who had a crush on Ron. After Kim, she appears to be the most popular of Ron's romantic interests. In "Exchange", Ron was shown repeatedly to be interested in Yori, both at their first meeting where he was stunned by her appearance, and again later when he informed Fukushima that he will be the one to save and win the pretty girl's affections. However, Ron was not aware of her affection for him until she was leaving at the end of their second meeting; even after Yori kissed his cheek while leaving, Ron didn't fully recognize that she "liked me liked me" until Kim explained it to him. On their third meeting, Ron told her of his newly-formed relationship with Kim, which she accepted with good grace. Kim has repeatedly displayed jealousy towards Yori, possibly due to Kim's belief that Yori is her greatest competitor for Ron's affections. Bonnie Rockwaller Bonnie has shown open disdain towards Ron who is at the bottom of the school popularity food chain while she is at the top. However there have been time's when Bonnie has tried to worm her way into his heart, but never for the right reason. In "Ron Millionaire" as soon as Ron found out he was rich she immediately started coming on to him. She successfully became his girlfriend until she found out he was no longer rich and lost interest. In "Homecoming Upset" Bonnie, who was depressed and lonely for still being single kissed Ron in an act of desperation, and to shut him up when he began talking about his feelings for Kim. However later in the same episode she resumed her open disdain of Ron when she hooked up with Señor Senior, Junior. Shego As one of Kim's adversaries, Ron interacts with Shego on occasion. Upon hearing that she is wanted in 11 countries, Ron replies "make that 12. Rawr." ("Tick-Tick-Tick") In A Sitch in Time Part 1 while all were playing Keep away with the Monkey Head, he commented, "You know, in this light, you're kinda cute." Kim Possible Ron's "dream girl" and the eponymous star of the show and Ron's best friend; at the end of Season 3 they became boyfriend and girlfriend. She was very close to him, and when she seemingly paid more attention to another guy than him, he got upset. Throughout the series, it was hinted quite regularly that Kim and Ron would eventually come to date each other. This was made fun of in the episode "Bad Boy", in which Kim and Ron, while watching a soap opera, say : "Oh, please! Are they still teasing that Charity and Danny are gonna get together?" : "Like that's ever gonna happen, it would end the series!" Little awkward moments between the two became common during their multi-gender relationship. One example of this is that Kim first gave Ron a kiss on the cheek under a mistletoe in "A Very Possible Christmas". The directors of the show, as stated in an interview, had chosen to couple Kim and Ron so as to impart the moral, "give geeks a chance." Kim and Ron had a very durable friendship before their romantic involvement in "So the Drama". This is suspected by some fans to be a type of maxim communicating the idea a strong friendship should first precede romance. As of season 4, Kim and Ron are dating. It was believed by some fans the addition of the element of romance would be a positive thing, although some others were opposed to it and feared it might cause the show to jump the shark (during the episode "Ill Suited" the show makes reference to this when Ron asks Kim if she had ever water skied over a shark, as in a dream he had). Schooley and McCorkle noted the potential risk, admitting that while Kim and Ron's blossoming love gave them a chance to do something new with the characters, the relationship had to be handled delicately to avoid turning the series stale. In the episode "Clean Slate", Kim acknowledged that she loved Ron. The fact that her impending death spurred him to destroy their adversaries in "Graduation", shows that this love is indeed mutual; the ending of the series finale proves that Kim and Ron's relationship will endure. As Bob Schooley, one of the creators, puts it, "In the end they are heading to the stars together". Ron's feelings for Kim have been addressed several times during seasons 1-3, most notably when Kim came under the influence of a mood altering device that caused her to pursue him romantically. His feelings were finally resolved during the last installment of the Season 3 finale (originally intended to be the final episode of the franchise). In that, Ron's feelings for Kim become more pronounced when she starts dating new kid Eric and he finally starts to admit to himself his true feelings. With the help of Rufus and his friend Ned, Ron discovers an evil conspiracy at Bueno Nacho and discovers Drakken is behind it by calling the president of the company and getting Drakken. Kim and Ron investigate and end up under attack by giant robots which they defeat by using Ron's souped up scooter to trick into knocking out the command signal. At Bueno Nacho headquarters, Ron defeats a Sumo Ninja accidentally and after Kim defeats Shego, she encounters Eric who turns out to be one of Drakken's synthetic clone creations. While captured, the two discuss Eric and Ron comes close to admitting his feelings for Kim (which she seems to realize) but is interrupted by Rufus who frees them. In the battle that follows, Rufus kills Eric and destroys the command signal, Kim defeats Shego and Ron takes down Drakken himself, angry that he ruined Bueno Nacho. Ron forces Drakken to say his name for once, as he always gets it wrong. Afterwards, Kim takes his hand and tells him they're gonna be late for what turns out to be prom. At prom, while Bonnie makes fun of him and Kim, everyone else cheers and the two dance and then kiss, finally together. As of Season 4, he and Kim are officially a couple. Teachers There are also 2 teachers, which should are important in Ron's life and in helping his destiny: Steven Barkin Middleton High School's Regular Substitute Teacher Mostly an adversary-type relationship with Ron Also works at Smarty Mart with Ron. In Grande Size Me, he tried to educate Ron in good eating habits, when they were watching some hamsters eat, during his break on Smarty Mart time. Ron presumably called the manager about this. Master Sensei Arranged for Ron to come to the Yamanouchi Ninja School Helped Ron to understand his link to the ninja school and to Lotus Blade, which he is connected to through destiny Arranged for Hana Stoppable to be adopted into Ron's family, as his sister He also astral projected to Ron two times on Graduation Day. The first time was in Graduation, Part 1, when he was telling Ron that his mystical powers will bloom in adversity, and that he is ready, and the second time was in Graduation, Part 2, when he informed Ron that he is the Ultimate Monkey Master. Idols Martin Smarty The founder of Smarty Mart. Ron read Mr. Smarty's book three different times, without it ever being assignedBig Job. Ron knew that he had his first job at ten years of age. He also mentioned in Mathter and Fervent, that Martin Smarty has a mansion in Cape Cod. Mr. Smarty gave Ron a job in the pet department of Smary Mart in Middleton. Nemesis * Monkey Fist * Gil Moss Enemies * Dr. Drakken * Shego Pets As a teenager, he has a pet naked mole rat named Rufus. Alternate Versions * Young Ron from Sitch in Time. He appeared in two different ages in this. *# Preschool Age Ron, which is how he met Kim, even with the altered timeline *# Early-teen/late-preteen Ron, who attended his first mission, and bought Rufus in this alterred timeline. * Young Ron during Camp Wannaweep (any episode with a Camp Wannaweep flashback, and there are several) * Young Ron dressed as a female ballerina in his first halloween with Kim inOctober 31st * Eight year old Ron with his oven in Two to Tutor. * There are several pictures of younger Ron in Kim's cyber scrapbook present during A Very Possible Christmas. * Young Ron during potty training as seen in the home movie "Ron's Big Day" during Rufus vs. Commodore Puddles. * Young Ron as seen during the garden gnome/tricycle accident in Mother's Day * Young Ron as seen in a flashback of his accident on a mechanical horse, when he lost 2 baby teeth during Showdown at the Crooked D. * Baby Ron when he was age regressed by Nanny Maim in Nursery Crimes. Evil Ron Ron Stoppable's alter ego and one of Kim's most dangerous adversaries in that he knew her so well. He was the result of Ron's exposure to Jack Hench's Attitudinator device. "Zorpox" was the name of a fictional super villain mentioned in issue 97 of the "Villain's League of Evil Villains", a comic book owned by Wade, who gave Ron the outfit and identity of said character to infiltrate an evil convention. After becoming evil, he eventually re-donned the Zorpox outfit while pursuing his new villainous career, yet never once referred to himself –nor was he referred to by others– as "Zorpox" while evil. Evil Ron's accent was different from his normal one, as he appeared to affect an English-Welsh dialect. The two personalities have similar tastes in that they both have an unhealthy obsession with Nacos and their catch phrases are almost identical, except where Ron's normal "BOO-YAH!" became Evil Ron's "BOO-YAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!". Evil Ron tends to call Kim by her full name, for purposes of overkill. First Encounter ("Bad Boy ") During a trip to HenchCo.'s Evil Trade Fair, Dr. Drakken attempted to use Jack Hench's Attitudinator to remove his good side to make himself 'super-evil'. While attempting to stop him, Ron accidentally crashed into him, breaking the Attitudinator before the process could be completed and as a result, Drakken's bad side energy was transferred into Ron, leaving Drakken pure good. Eventually, he became a full fledged super villain, re-donning the Zorpox outfit even as his skin turned blue like Drakken's, who had lost his own blue coloring. Shego, who arrived with the intention of transferring Drakken's evil back to him, discovered Evil Ron's talent for villainy and abandoned Drakken for him. Evil Ron took over Drakken's lair and devised his own plan to take over the world, threatening to shake the world to pieces if the people did not surrender their supplies of Nacos to him. Before his doomsday device could be unleashed, Kim and the reformed Dr. Drakken arrive, the latter positioned to place the repaired Attitudinator on Ron's head, turning him good and restoring Drakken's evil. Kim deactivated the machine and destroyed the lair. Second Encounter ("Stop Team Go") Team Go's villain Electronique turned them evil, but Shego good, with the Reverse Polarizer, an improved version of the Attitudinator. During a showdown with her and her Evil Team Go minions, the Reverse Polarizer accidentally hit Ron, reawakening his Evil persona, where upon he easily took out an entire army of Wegos within seconds. He then confronted Electronique. She attempted to blast him with electricity multiple times but he dodged with unexpected agility, eventually gaining possession of the Reverse Polarizer. Kim gained the device from out of Evil Ron's grasp, and all were eventually restored to their original personalities. Personality Evil Ron possessed Ron's unhealthy addiction to Nacos and used similar-sounding phrases (such as "scannage" and "Bring!"). He was highly eccentric, borderline insane and had a talent for overacting. He was very arrogant and loved singing his own praises. He took pleasure in patronizing other villains (as shown when he says to Electronique "Ooh! Someone's a little touchy!"), but was not easily aggravated by backtalk. He did not care for Kim as Ron did, and saw Rufus as little more than a villainous accessory. While most villains attempted to destroy Kim Possible, Evil Ron did not seem interested in that. In their first encounter, he merely trapped her long enough to proceed with his plan. In their second, he actively tried to turn Kim to evil, but ultimately failed. Talents and Skills Despite his eccentricity and lack of real ambition, Evil Ron is the single most compotent villain that Kim has ever faced. Although others have criticized his methods and traits, Evil Ron is one of the very few characters who is constantly focused on his plans and isn't distracted by trivialities (e.g. Drakken trying to hide his megalomania from his mother ). He is incredibly talented at martial arts, presumably on account of Ron's dormant mystical monkey power, and can comfortably hold his own against any super powered character such as Wego or Electronique. He is also a noted strategist and apart from Drakken during the Diablos incident, he is the only villain enough to prevent Shego from working out his evil plan. ''Shego: "I think he's evil now!"'' ''Hego: "Oh, how bad can that be?"'' ''Shego: "You'd be surprised."'' In his first appearance, he is a super genius and is able to construct no less than two large scale doomsday devices in a matter of minutes. There are two theories about this ability: #When the Attitudinator transferred Drakken's badness to Ron, it also transferred a portion of his genius level intellect. This explains why he, as Evil Ron, is suddenly good with tools when he was not as Ron. However, this doesn't explain how Ron was able to repair the Attitudinator after he was reformed. #Ron has always had the potential to do great things, but he is repressed by his social anxiety. When he becomes Evil Ron, he loses his inhibitions, enabling him to unlock his potential without fear of embarrassing himself. This is the preferred theory, as he is also unable to use his mystical monkey powers unless motivated enough to do so. Trivia *Ron's tendency to lose his pants even occurs in the video game Kim Possible 3: Team Possible, where it serves as an idle animation. Quotes From "Crush" * "Booyah!" From "A Sitch in Time: Future" * "Time travel. It's a cornucopia of disturbing concepts." From "Bueno Nacho" * "That would be so cool, if it wasn't going to hurt us." * "That is sick and wrong!" From "Go Team Go" * "That is the second biggest flamingo I have ever seen" From "Gorilla Fist" * "This goes beyond sick and wrong. It's wrong-sick!" From "Exchange" * "Even in Japan." (depantsed for the the first time in Japan) From "Ill Suited" * "Even as a Senior." (depantsed for the first time as a Senior) Gallery Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.jpg TheNewRon.jpg Ill-Suited Kim Ron prom3.png Ill-Suited Ron-freaks-awake.png Ill-Suited Ron-love-complicated.png Ill-Suited Rufus-hushes-Ron.png Kp rs.jpg|ron and kim at walt Disney world. Lilo_and_Stitch_Rufus_Episode6.png Ron Stoppable.jpg Young Ron at Camp.jpg On The Bus.jpg Rustling in the bushes.jpg Snapshot 314 (9-7-2012 1-45 AM).png Snapshot 313 (9-7-2012 1-44 AM).png Snapshot 312 (9-7-2012 1-43 AM).png Snapshot 311 (9-7-2012 1-43 AM).png Snapshot 310 (9-7-2012 1-43 AM).png Snapshot 309 (9-7-2012 1-42 AM).png Snapshot 308 (9-7-2012 1-41 AM).png Snapshot 307 (9-7-2012 1-41 AM).png Snapshot 306 (9-7-2012 1-41 AM).png Snapshot 305 (9-7-2012 1-40 AM).png Snapshot 304 (9-7-2012 1-40 AM).png Snapshot 303 (9-7-2012 1-38 AM).png Snapshot 287 (9-6-2012 11-52 PM).png Snapshot 285 (9-6-2012 11-51 PM).png Snapshot 280 (9-6-2012 11-50 PM).png Snapshot 275 (9-6-2012 11-48 PM).png Snapshot 273 (9-6-2012 11-48 PM).png 2.png 3.png 4.png 5.png Snapshot 271 (9-6-2012 11-47 PM).png Snapshot 269 (9-6-2012 11-46 PM).png Snapshot 268 (9-6-2012 11-46 PM).png Snapshot 267 (9-6-2012 11-35 PM).png Snapshot 263 (9-6-2012 11-33 PM).png Snapshot 262 (9-6-2012 11-33 PM).png Snapshot 259 (9-6-2012 11-32 PM).png Snapshot 257 (9-6-2012 11-32 PM).png 1a.png 1aaaa1.png 1aaaa1a.png Snapshot 254 (9-6-2012 11-31 PM).png Snapshot 316 (9-7-2012 2-17 AM).png Snapshot 315 (9-7-2012 2-16 AM).png|Ron's Big Day home video Ron marinating.jpg Ron Stoppable Mugshot.png Snapshot 13 (9-5-2012 11-49 PM).png Snapshot 15 (9-5-2012 11-50 PM).png Snapshot 14 (9-5-2012 11-50 PM).png|"That's a true hero" Snapshot 16 (9-5-2012 11-51 PM).png|"Smart as a whip, this kid." Snapshot 1 (9-8-2012 1-09 AM).png You are the monkey master.png|"You are the Monkey Master." Snapshot 1 (9-8-2012 10-30 AM).png|Ron in his Dr. James Timothy Possible Disguise Snapshot 2 (9-8-2012 10-32 AM).png Snapshot 23 (9-8-2012 5-25 PM).png Snapshot 20 (9-8-2012 5-24 PM).png Snapshot 19 (9-8-2012 5-24 PM).png Snapshot 17 (9-8-2012 5-23 PM).png Snapshot 16 (9-8-2012 5-23 PM).png Snapshot 15 (9-8-2012 5-22 PM).png Snapshot 14 (9-8-2012 5-22 PM).png Snapshot 13 (9-8-2012 5-22 PM).png Snapshot 12 (9-8-2012 5-21 PM).png Snapshot 11 (9-8-2012 5-21 PM).png Snapshot 10 (9-8-2012 5-21 PM).png Snapshot 7 (9-8-2012 5-20 PM).png Snapshot 6 (9-8-2012 5-20 PM).png Snapshot 5 (9-8-2012 5-19 PM).png Snapshot 4 (9-8-2012 5-19 PM).png Snapshot 3 (9-8-2012 5-18 PM).png 1139.jpg 0474.jpg 0379.jpg Snapshot 13 (9-6-2012 6-06 PM).png Snapshot 14 (9-6-2012 6-07 PM).png Snapshot 15 (9-6-2012 6-08 PM).png Snapshot 16 (9-6-2012 6-09 PM).png Snapshot 17 (9-6-2012 6-10 PM).png|"Seven Layers of Heaven." Vlcsnap-2012-08-10-16h53m50s211.png KP105-2203.jpg File:Ron_Stoppable_01.jpg Snapshot 32 (9-6-2012 2-57 AM).png Snapshot 4 (9-6-2012 5-11 PM).png Snapshot 3 (9-6-2012 5-11 PM).png Snapshot 5 (9-6-2012 5-12 PM).png Snapshot 7 (9-6-2012 5-14 PM).png Snapshot 8 (9-6-2012 5-14 PM).png Snapshot 9 (9-6-2012 5-15 PM).png Snapshot 10 (9-6-2012 5-15 PM).png Snapshot 2 (9-6-2012 5-08 PM).png Snapshot 12 (9-6-2012 5-16 PM).png Snapshot 11 (9-5-2012 11-21 PM).png Snapshot 4 (9-5-2012 10-24 PM).png Snapshot 5 (9-5-2012 10-24 PM).png Snapshot 1 (9-5-2012 10-22 PM).png Snapshot 3 (9-5-2012 10-23 PM).png File:Zorpoxbio.jpg Snapshot 31 (9-8-2012 6-35 PM).png Snapshot 30 (9-8-2012 6-35 PM).png Snapshot 29 (9-8-2012 6-34 PM).png Snapshot 28 (9-8-2012 6-34 PM).png Snapshot 27 (9-8-2012 6-34 PM).png Snapshot 34 (9-8-2012 6-37 PM).png Snapshot 33 (9-8-2012 6-37 PM).png Snapshot 32 (9-8-2012 6-37 PM).png Snapshot 35 (9-8-2012 6-38 PM).png Snapshot 36 (9-8-2012 6-38 PM).png Snapshot 37 (9-8-2012 6-38 PM).png Snapshot 41 (9-8-2012 6-40 PM).png Snapshot 42 (9-8-2012 6-40 PM).png Snapshot 43 (9-8-2012 6-40 PM).png Snapshot 44 (9-8-2012 6-41 PM).png Snapshot 45 (9-8-2012 6-41 PM).png Snapshot 46 (9-8-2012 6-57 PM).png Snapshot 48 (9-8-2012 6-58 PM).png Snapshot 49 (9-8-2012 6-58 PM).png Snapshot 81 (9-8-2012 7-32 PM).png Snapshot 80 (9-8-2012 7-31 PM).png Snapshot 79 (9-8-2012 7-31 PM).png Snapshot 93 (9-8-2012 7-45 PM).png Snapshot 92 (9-8-2012 7-45 PM).png Snapshot 90 (9-8-2012 7-44 PM).png Snapshot 89 (9-8-2012 7-44 PM).png Snapshot 88 (9-8-2012 7-44 PM).png Snapshot 87 (9-8-2012 7-43 PM).png Snapshot 86 (9-8-2012 7-43 PM).png Snapshot 85 (9-8-2012 7-43 PM).png Snapshot 83 (9-8-2012 7-42 PM).png Snapshot 82 (9-8-2012 7-42 PM).png Snapshot 2 (9-8-2012 11-27 PM).png Ron Casual 001.png Ron Cold Mission 01.png Ron Bueno Nacho 1.png Ron Bueno Nacho 2.png Ron.jpg Bueno Nacho SC 019.png Bueno Nacho SC 015.png Bueno Nacho SC 013.png Bueno Nacho SC 012.png Bueno Nacho SC 011.png Bueno Nacho SC 008.png Bueno Nacho SC 006.png Bueno Nacho SC 002.png Bueno-Nacho-Filmstrip.png Snapshot 6 (9-9-2012 2-40 AM).png Snapshot 5 (9-9-2012 2-40 AM).png Snapshot 7 (9-9-2012 2-40 AM).png Snapshot 14 (9-9-2012 5-44 PM).png Snapshot 13 (9-9-2012 5-44 PM).png Snapshot 12 (9-9-2012 5-44 PM).png Snapshot 11 (9-9-2012 5-44 PM).png Snapshot 10 (9-9-2012 5-43 PM).png Snapshot 8 (9-9-2012 5-43 PM).png Snapshot 7 (9-9-2012 5-42 PM).png Snapshot 6 (9-9-2012 5-42 PM).png Snapshot 22 (9-9-2012 5-47 PM).png Snapshot 18 (9-9-2012 5-46 PM).png Snapshot 17 (9-9-2012 5-46 PM).png Snapshot 16 (9-9-2012 5-45 PM).png Snapshot 82 (9-9-2012 7-12 PM).png Snapshot 81 (9-9-2012 7-12 PM).png Snapshot 80 (9-9-2012 7-11 PM).png Snapshot 76 (9-9-2012 7-10 PM).png Snapshot 75 (9-9-2012 7-10 PM).png Snapshot 73 (9-9-2012 7-09 PM).png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-10h59m31s62.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-22h35m08s215.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-21h39m42s161.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-19h47m46s196.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-18h37m48s198.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-18h53m57s164.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-18h52m12s135.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h05m47s98.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h30m17s201.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h45m29s104.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h44m04s17.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-18h51m35s6.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h25m45s42.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h28m07s175.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-18h36m30s193.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h07m41s212.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-18h51m08s93.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h03m55s0.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h13m26s54.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h05m24s133.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h08m09s229.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-18-21h56m54s127.png 0077.jpg vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h36m02s117.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h55m30s11.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h56m01s75.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h55m44s117.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h47m00s32.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h44m07s102.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h42m04s157.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h45m59s190.png PDVD 031.jpg PDVD 048.jpg Trivia * Before the fourth season Ron is the only high school aged main character to be shown to own a vehicle. * In "The Ron Factor" Ron claimed to Gemini that he was a Virgo in the star signs, however in Trading Faces he said he was Aries. ** The Ron Factor: "Dude, I am Virgo, but what's your name?" ** Trading Faces: ''"Hmm, you know, I'm surprisingly nimble for an Aries," although he may have been speaking about Camille Leon, who was able to avoid Ron, by a fraction, while he fell into the clothes, wearing a wig. He may have used the term, "Heiress," because Camille Leon was a disinherited heiress, who he had been reading the tabloids on.'' * The Stoppables live next door to the Possibles, as seen in the opening of Larry's Birthday, with only a featureless, window-less grey house-like/shed-like structure between them (which appears to be on the Possibles' property). * Five years before his role as Ron Stoppable, Ron's VA Will Friedle starred in the 1997 movie Trojan Wars, wherein his character Brad Kimble was seen in high school wearing what would become Ron's clothes. (see image in Gallery) Behind the Scenes Voiced By Ron is voiced by Will Friedle in all four seasons. Age It is speculated from the episode Big Bother that Ron is 18 years old but that is not confirmed. Gallery of Voice Actor/Actress htuwd5.jpg|Ron's VA Will Friedle in the 1997 movie Trojan Wars, wearing Ron's clothes five years before his role as Ron Stoppable Episode Appearances Ron debuted in the series opening episode in June 2002, starred in all 65 episodes of Season 1-3, and made his Season 4 debut in an episode initially broadcast exclusively over the Disney Channel website in February 2007, and returned to Disney Channel on February 10. Appearances in Other Media * Shows ** Ron was a guest star on the Lilo & Stitch episode "Rufus". * Video Games ** Ron appears in most of the video games based on the show, but is playable in only two: Team Possible and Global Gemini. ** Kim Possible: Revenge of Monkey Fist ** Kim Possible 2: Drakken's Demise ** Kim Possible 3: Team Possible ** Kim Possible: Global Gemini ** Kim Possible: Kimmunicator ** Kim Possible: What's the Switch? * Disney Parks ** Ron has appeared at Disney's Hollywood Studios park as walk around character on the Streets of America. ** Ron stars in Epcot's Kim Possible World Showcase Adventure interactive attraction. References Category:Stoppable family Category:Males Category:MHS Students Category:Teens Category:Galleries Category:Characters Category:Cheerleaders